marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Timely (New Mexico)
The following day, Rogers and the Red Wolf were intercepted by the governor's enforcers on the way to their trial, who tried to kill the Sheriff and his prisoner. While the Red Wolf tried to escape and was confronted by Elektra and Grizzly, the Sheriff confronted and subdued Bullseye and Doctor Octopus, killing the latter. Rogers called out everyone in the town to hear his outcry over Fisk's abuse of authority and Roxxon's damage to the Red Wolf's people. While he was distracted, Bullseye deployed a secret revolver from his sleeve, and shot the Sheriff through the heart. Stark came out of his workshop and tried to avenge Steve's death, but he was stopped by numerous maidens from Timely, as his state of drunkenness could have endangered his life. During the turmoil caused by Rogers' death, the Red Wolf was sheltered by Natasha Barnes. The following night, Tony Stark proceeded to furiously work in his workshop. Fisk latter pinned Roger's death on the bank robbers the Sinister Six. The following day, Natasha Barnes and the Red Wolf started conspiring against Fisk, and they were soon joined by Bruce Banner. While Barnes and Banner took the latter's chemical bomb to the Roxxon Dam, the Red Wolf infiltrated Fisk's saloon. When Bruce and Natasha arrived at the Roxxon Dam, they encountered its caretaker Simon Williams. Meanwhile, the Red Wolf used the distraction caused by a rally in favor of equal rights for women to get inside Fisk's saloon and take down his men. He was soon spotted and cornered inside the building, while Fisk and his enforcers went outside. Red Wolf shot Bullseye in the head from a window, and jumped out of it, using a lantern to burn Grizzly and pistol-whipping Elektra. He was forced to take cover once Fisk put a bounty on his head. After being found by Grizzly, Red Wolf was rescued by Stark, who was wearing an armored suit, turning the tide of the battle against Fisk's forces. Back at the Roxxon Dam, Williams had discovered Banner's plans and tortured him, forcing him to drink the green fluid contained in the bottles that were going to be used as a chemical bomb. Banner was rescued from Williams by Natasha, who had subdued her torturers. After fatally injuring Williams, Natasha helped Banner get on his feet and they continued their journey to the dam, despite Banner being moribund due to the chemicals he had ingested. After arriving to the dam, Banner asked Natasha to leave him, as he needed to deliver the catalytic element to the chemicals himself, because he didn't have time to craft the delayed release he wanted. Natasha rode towards Timely, and a nuclear explosion in the distance took out the dam. In Timely, Fisk was desperately trying to get people to kill Red Wolf and Tony Stark, who easily dispatched of any person that tried to attack them. The Red Wolf decided to confront Fisk one-on-one, but was easily subdued by the mayor. The Red Wolf stabbed Fisk in an eye with Rogers' sheriff star, giving him the opportunity to get loose from Fisk's grasp, reach a gun and point it at him. He initially desired to kill him on the spot, but Red Wolf decided Fisk was to be convicted and executed legally. However, Natasha came out of the blue and shot Fisk dead. The town started celebrating Fisk's death. In the following days, peace returned to the town. Stark stopped drinking and instead invested his time blacksmithing. Governor Roxxon's only move to Fisk's dead was appointing a new person for his business. Carol Danvers was elected new mayor alongside Red Wolf. Banner appeared to have survived the explosion, as evidenced by a trail of giant footprints with the residue of his chemicals, a spider which had been contaminated by said chemical nested near the Parker homestead. Vigilantes Pastor Frank Castle and Wade Wilson started tracking down and killing the Sinister Six, unaware of Fisk's lies. With the River free, Red Wolf's tribe, armed with advanced Stark weapons from the Civil War, prepared to take down Roxxon. And the heroes of the town had reunited to work as a force for good, the Avengers of Timely. At some point, the Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne of this domain were banished to The Shield and beyond upon being arrested by Thor Corps member Jonathan Clay. Hank was thrown into Perfection for trying to create a clockwork man. Meanwhile, Janet was sentenced to life as a Hel-Ranger on the Shield for conspiring against Governor Roxxon. | PointsOfInterest = * Alexander Farm * Black Bolt Ranch * Casino (Fisk's Saloon) * Chinatown * County Clerk * Courthouse * Grimm & Grimm: Undertaker * House of B. Barnes * House of B. Urich * House of E. Jarvis * House of M. Rambeau * House of N. Richards * House of S. Sterns * House of S. Wilson * House of the Barton Clan * Jameson Mansion * Mayor Fisk's Office * Mr. Fix-It's Apothecary, B. Banner Sole Proprietor * Murdock, Nelson, & Owlsley: Attorneys at Law * Parker Homestead * Provisions * Pym's Hardware * R. Jones & Associates * Rand Inc. * Richards Farm * Stark Savings & Loans * T. Stark Enterprises * The Bog * Timely Bulletin Office * Timely General Store * Timely Train Station * Veterans Hall * Williams Innovations * Wong's | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Battleworld (Latverion) Category:Valley of Doom